


Looking to The Future

by The_Gay_Shakespeare (GroundZeroFirework)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But then got longer than expected, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Golly this fic got out of control, Good lord it's 3AM, I need sleep, Was Supposed To Be Short, and water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/The_Gay_Shakespeare
Summary: The moment they found out about her second crest, she knew that she was living on borrowed time.





	Looking to The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by: Dr. Pepper, depression, the need to write some sads, and this one goddamn tweet by @jpegfrost so thank them for giving me this idea. This was all them and I just worked with what I had. Check out the tweet that inspire this fic here. (https://twitter.com/jpegfrost/status/1184329297093259264)
> 
> Anyways, hello and welcome to the second and probably last Fire Emblem fic that I will write. This is the other fic I was talking about in The End of a Thousand-Year Wait. I know I promised that this was gonna be fluffy but then I realized, I can hardly fluff for shit so this ended up being 75% angst. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this as you read. Please don't kill me.

The moment they found out about her second crest, she knew that she was living on borrowed time. They knew that if they don’t find a cure for her as soon as they can, her life would be cut short before it even started. Before she can fully enjoy the new world that they brought about. Before she can do what she wanted in life. Such was the cruelty that Those Who Slither in the Dark inflicted on her.

“There must be something we can do.”

“I’m sorry...but Lindhardt and I have yet to find a way to remove your second crests. Unfortunately, it seems like it’s too late for her.”

Outside the room where she was, silence prevailed as if there were simply no more words that can be said.

“We’ll keep working to remove your crests but I’m afraid all we can do is to make things comfortable for her as we wait for the end, much as it pains me to say it.”

“I...I understand.”

Footsteps can be heard as one person walked away from another and with a creak, the door swung open.

“Byleth? How is she?” The person who entered the room asked. Byleth looked at the girl who lay in bed before her; pale skin slicked with sweat, her mouth slightly apart as she struggled to breathe, eyes closed as she slept, and white hair fanned out behind her.

“She’s sleeping for now. But I don’t know how long this will last before the pain wakes her again.” She answered truthfully as the newcomer, a woman, sat across on the other side of the bed.

“H-Hanneman...said that there’s nothing they could do for her.” She stated, unable to take the silence.

“I heard.” Byleth responded as she held the sleeping girl’s hand.

“There should be something. There must be something.” She said. The desperation was clear in her voice as she spoke.

“E-Edelgard…” The person lying on the bed called. Immediately, both women’s attention were on her, trying to make her comfortable as she woke up.

“Lysithea…” Edelgard breathed out as she laid a cool cloth on the girl’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap.” Lysithea weakly muttered. The attempt to add some bite in her tone made both the Emperor and her lover smile. But then it dawned on them that they would have to tell her soon.

“Lysithea, Hanneman said-”

“I know. I heard.” She responded before breaking into a coughing fit. It was so violent that Edelgard could only hold her from behind as Byleth grabbed a basin for her to throw up on. Blood. She was puking out blood as if someone had stabbed her in the gut. At this point, she might as well have been with how weak she is. Eventually, the fit ended and they eased Lysithea in her bed yet again. Byleth grabbed another wet cloth to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth.

“Try to take it easy for now. Hanneman and Lindhardt are still hard at work for a cure.” Edelgard said. Much to their surprise, Lysithea shook her head.

“They won’t make it. I won’t make it.” She said, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

“Lysithea-” Byleth began but was once again cut off.

“No...no more...no more. I know when my time is up. And I’ve accepted that.” The 20-year-old, once one of Fodlan’s most powerful mages, weakly told them. It pained them more than they could bear. Byleth in particular, she never expected her recently-beating heart to hurt this much.

“Swear to me my parents will be cared for. Please.” Lysithea implored Edelgard, who nodded in agreement.

“They’ll want for nothing for the rest of their lives. I promise you.” She said in a determined fashion. With a small yet grateful smile, Lysithea nodded.

“Hey, Professor...do you think we can all go outside? Eat some sweets one last time?” She asked their teacher, her eyes taking on a distant look as she looked toward the window of the infirmary. Edelgard and Byleth shared a look and eventually, Edelgard nodded in agreement.

“I’ll make arrangements to do that. You hang in there.” She responded before standing up and walking out the door, not realizing the tears that were streaming down her face.

xxx

Just outside Enbarr, there’s a hill with an oak tree that has stood proudly for a few hundred years. With the ample amount of shade that it offers, it’s not uncommon to see people hanging around the area to enjoy a nice sunny day, either to curl up by its roots to read a book, have a picnic with friends and family, or just lie down and enjoy the breeze.

What was unusual is to see the Emperor of Fodlan and a few high-ranking people in her circle doing such mundane things.

Everyone agreed in a heartbeat to the impromptu trip for Lysithea’s sake. Marianne, Ashe, Hilda, Dorothea and Petra who put their return to Brigid on hold to be with Lysithea in her time of need. Bernadetta made the effort to leave her room in the palace to join them while Hubert and Ferdinand set about to make refreshments for everyone. Annette and Mercedes gorged on sweets as Ingrid and Felix sparred with one another, Sylvain being their referee. Lorenz spoke to Lysithea’s parents while Ignatz painted the landscape as Raphael ate. Even Claude, who was speaking to Byleth a few feet away, sailed from Almyra as soon as he heard of Lysithea’s condition. Edelgard sat beside the young girl, joining her in observing their friends have fun with one another.

“This is fun.” Lysithea weakly stated from her spot on the tree’s roots, blanket on her lap to keep the chill away. She wasn’t eating anything, despite the sweet feast being her idea. Not like she could keep it down anyway. Edelgard, for her part, merely took a few bites of cake here and there. After another moment of silence, Lysithea spoke up again.

“Edelgard.” She called. The Emperor looked at her immediately, ready to hear her out or fulfill a request. Anything to make her feel some semblance of comfort as her end neared.

“I’m glad I helped you build this world. I have no regrets now. So long as you and everyone else can live peaceful lives, I’ll be okay.”

While she struggled to keep the tears at bay, Edelgard gave a reassuring and grateful smile before leaning down to give her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. Once they separated, she took Lysithea’s hand and tightly held it on her own.

As she listened to her friends and comrades joyously converse and laugh with one another and felt the sun’s gentle rays touch her face, Lysithea von Ordelia drew her last breath and let go…

* * *

The funeral was a small and somber affair. So much so that you can feel the sorrow of everyone who attended. Tears were shed for Lysithea von Ordelia, a brave soul who perished all too soon due to circumstances that weren’t in her favor. And as if her death wasn’t heartbreaking enough, hearing the Countess Ordelia wail because of the death of her last child made everything all the more painful. She was buried with not just the honors afforded to her station (or at least, former station) but the honors afforded by her service in the war as well. Once the funeral was over, the atmosphere in the palace was sorrowful for more than a month.

Until it happened…

Hubert had finally gathered enough information to help them take down Those Who Slither in the Dark. Everyone took up arms in the battle that would finally bring them to their knees. It was a battle they wanted their opponents to remember in their bones. Edelgard left her post as Emperor to join this one last fight against those who took her family away from her. Those who took Lysithea away from them. Claude, like Petra and Dorothea, delayed his return to Almyra and brought the escorts his father sent with him to the battle. 

It was an overwhelming victory for them. They didn’t even see it coming. Almost all the slithers were eliminated with Byleth, Claude, and Hubert capturing Thales, making it a point to leave him alive.

“Thales...I have so much planned for you…” Edelgard said with a tone that promised the pale, dark mage so much pain. Without another word, Hubert took the man away and Edelgard released a sigh of relief that she didn’t even know she was holding in.

“It’s over, Lysithea.” She muttered to herself before allowing Byleth to pull her into an embrace.

* * *

“You’re certain it’ll work?” Edelgard asked as she and Byleth sat across Hanneman and Lindhardt.

“If Thales is to be believed, it should.” Lindhardt said before yawning at the end of his sentence.

“How soon can it be done?” Byleth asked them as she took Edelgard’s hand in her own.

“Should you wish it, Your Majesty, we could start as soon as tomorrow.” Hanneman replied. Edelgard turned to Byleth, who was clearly apprehensive of what they were about to do. But Byleth was no fool; she knew that if they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together...if they wanted to avoid Lysithea’s fate befalling Edelgard… they’d have to do it as soon as they can. So, with no other choice, she nodded.

“Then tomorrow it is, Profesor Hanneman.” She replied to the older man. With a nod, he and Lindhardt left the room to prepare for the procedure.

The procedure that would remove Edelgard’s second crest.

“I wish we found our answer in time.” Edelgard stated to fill the silence of the room. Byleth turned to her and pressed a kiss on her forehead before allowing the Emperor to bury her face in the crook of her neck.

“Me too.” She whispered as they embraced.

After a long wait, everyone was overjoyed to know that the operation was a success. Edelgard now only had one crest and was now free to spend the rest of her life with her beloved professor. Dorothea, in her excitement, couldn’t help but start planning for Byleth and Edelgard’s wedding immediately. Of course, there was some merit to her thinking; she and Byleth do have to wed at some point. But before that, she had one last task to think of.

Disposing of Thales.

As soon as she gained her strength, Edelgard had arranged his public execution, holding him responsible for everything the slithers did before, during, and after the war, especially the Tragedy of Duscur. Unwaveringly, she watched as the guards forced Thales to kneel on the chopping block and the executioner raise his axe up high. Edelgard would've done it herself but she didn't want her people to see her as nothing more than a crazed madwoman out for revenge. After a few seconds, the axe came down and Thales was no more. As soon as she was certain he was dead...that the monster had been well and truly defeated...Edelgard let out a sigh of relief and spoke as a single tear slipped from her eye.

“Finally, I am free…”

* * *

A year after they lost Lysithea, Byleth and Edelgard had finally wed, with the former Professor becoming the Empress of Fodlan. Once their honeymoon was over, they got back to running the country again. Edelgard worked Ferdinand, Hubert, and her new like-minded ministers to enact their reforms while Byleth taught some aspiring officers in a nearby school as Garreg Mach was still being rebuilt. Not that she had any plans of teaching there, that would be too far from Edelgard and she would rather not be separated from her.

One night, however, Edelgard asked her a question that shook and excited her to the very core at the same time.

“Do you want to have children? A family?”

Byleth has never really thought about being a parent before. Hell, she never even thought about marrying as she grew up. Whenever people used to ask her that, all she could think of was how much her father struggled to raise her and make a living as a mercenary at the same time. He lost her mother to childbirth and never really got over it. Did she really want the same thing?

But then she looked at Edelgard and saw the tinge of hope in her eyes. And it was all Byleth needed to make a decision.

“I don’t mind as long as I’m with you.”

xxx

The spell that would allow Edelgard to conceive a child with Byleth was a resounding success. So much so that they were able to conceive on the first try. Edelgard had decided to carry their child, knowing that Byleth would be unsure and uncomfortable of going through the pains and changes of pregnancy. They struggled, yes, but at the same time, they were excited at the prospect of being parents to someone that the two of them made.

“Are you scared? Byleth asked, gently resting a hand on beloved’s now swollen belly. Edelgard had just hit her 6th month of pregnancy, meaning that her belly was steadily growing to reflect the babe’s development.

“Terrified.” Edelgard admitted as she laced her hand with her beloved’s and rested it on her belly.

“Hmmm...so am I. I don’t want to lose you. Or them. Or both of you.” Byleth admitted.

“I know you don’t, my teacher.” She replied as she ran her fingers through her beloved’s teal locks. Byleth, for her part, kissed her on the cheek before moving down to press a kiss to her stomach.

“Have you thought of names?” The former mercenary asked as she pressed her ear to the bump. Continuing her ministrations, Edelgard shook her head with a small smile.

“I’m sure it’ll come to us with time, my darling. Let’s not rush it. I want our child’s name to be as perfect as I know they will be.”

With a small hum, Byleth agreed.

* * *

3 months after that night, Edelgard went into labor, her screams resonating through the halls of the palace as she worked hard to bring their child to the world. Byleth was kicked out of the room as it was tradition for Adrestian mothers-to-be to give birth with only the midwife and a few ladies. She paced around the nearby parlor like a caged lion, her nerves doing nothing to help her. Oh, it was times like these did she wish that she still had no heartbeat and emotions.

“You’re going to burn a hole in the floor if you keep that up, Professor.”

Oh right, and all she had for company was Ferdinand and Hubert.

“I know you’re nervous, Professor, surprisingly enough, but you walking around like this won’t do anything. So, please sit and have some tea to calm your nerves.” Ferdinand gently told her. With a sigh, Byleth gave in, grasping the cup filled with bergamot tea. Edelgard’s favorite. They spent hours upon hours in that parlor, watching as their friends who lived or were nearby poured in to offer their support. Finally, after a gruelling 10 hours, Manuela emerged from their bedroom, hands bloody, hair sticking in different places, and donning a tired smile. Upon seeing her, Byleth stood.

“Congratulations, Professor, it’s a-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as Byleth bolted out the door immediately.

xxx

Byleth skidded to a halt in front of their room before gently opening their door to enter. Upon closing the door behind her, her throat was caught in her throat at the sight.

There, her beloved El sat, tired and sweat-slicked but glowing and happy, as she held their child.

“El…” She gently called out. Edelgard looked up and beckoned her to approach. 

“Come and meet her, my love.” She implored. Byleth did so and scooted next to her wife and newborn child. The child was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen aside from her wife; cute, button nose, eyes scrunched close, ten tiny fingers and toes, and small wisps of copper hair. There was no denying it; their baby was perfect.

“I’ve thought of a name.” Edelgard muttered, not taking her eyes away from the babe. Byleth gently ran a finger along the baby’s cheek and watched in amazement as her tiny hand wrapped around the digit.

“W-Whatever you decide, El. I’m sure it’ll be perfect.” She said, trying to prevent tears from falling down her face.

“Lysithea.”

Her words snapped Byleth out of her reverie and she looked at Edelgard with wide eyes.

“Her name shall be Lysithea.” Edelgard declared with hints of tears in her eyes. With a small smile, Byleth nodded before giving her a chaste kiss. When they separated, her beloved handed their child to her. Carefully, Byleth took her and gently rocked her with a smile.

“Hello, Lysithea. We’ve been waiting for you.”

As soon as she said those words, the newborn Lysithea opened her eyes to reveal the color blue.

* * *

Four years have passed since that day and Edelgard sat on that hill with the oak tree, blanket placed beneath her and a basket of sweets nearby. Not far from her, her wife and child played with one another, the little girl’s laughs and cheers were heard all around them. She watched them interact and play and it was clear that Byleth adored the little girl almost as much as she adored her wife. Edelgard smiled as Lysithea laughed as her mother twirled her around. Once she was set down once again, Lysithea turned to Edelgard and smiled.

“Mama!” She called for as she waved. Edelgard grinned and waved back, observing her little one as she continued to run around. She saw so many things in her child; she saw her siblings, whose lives were cut cruelly short. She saw the first Lysithea, who she wasn’t able to save. She saw her younger self when she was still innocent of the world and its horrors.

But most of all...in her darling daughter, she saw the future. A future where everyone lived their lives without fear. A future where Lysithea and so many others could be who and what they wanted to be.

It was a good future to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I know this could've been better but it's 3AM. I need sleep and this fic got out of control waaaay too fast. Please leave a kudos and comment on your way out. I would appreciate it very much.
> 
> The_Gay_Shakespeare signing out!


End file.
